These studies propose studying group B streptococcal (GBS) sepsis, meningitis, and pneumonia in animals, to examine cellular and humoral responses to GBS antigens, and to study factors which favor establishment and maintenance of chronic GBS carriage at mucosal sites as well as approaches for eradication. Results will be evaluated for their possible application to prevention and treatment of group B streptococcal infections.